NE ME QUITTE PAS
by Anna Clara Snape
Summary: ONE SHOT. Quando a morte se aproxima com sua capa, a história de nossas vidas é contada tão velozmente quanto o efeito de um veneno.


**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens e universos ficcionais são direito de JK Rowlling, WB e Rocco. Essa fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.**

**Música: Ne me quitte pas – Enrico Macias**

**NE ME QUITTE PAS**

O jovem Snape permanecia sentado frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. A cabeça entre as pernas, os braços por cima da cabeça, o chão estava gelado, a ansiedade aumentava... Por que havia sido tão estúpido?

- Idiota! - Berrava para si.

Mas não importava, esperaria, ele a ofendera, passaria ali quantas horas fosse preciso. Nenhuma penitencia seria suficiente. O retrato da Mulher Gorda girou e uma linda e enfurecida garota ruiva veio em sua direção:

_Ne me quitte pas  
Il faut oublier  
Tout peut s'oublier  
Qui s'enfuit déjà_

- Não tenho nada o que falar com você. –disse ácida - Só saí porque a Marieta me falou que você ameaçou ficar aí a noite toda.

- E ficaria! –respondeu o garoto levantando-se de súbito – Ficaria, juro que ficaria. Preciso falar com você, Lily...

- É _Evans_ pra você! – ela interrompeu – Não sei o que tem a me dizer _Snape_, já que você deixou bem claro hoje que não anda com pessoas da minha estirpe.

_Oublier le temps  
Des malentendus  
Et le temps perdu_

Como ele se torturava, por que dissera aquilo a ela? Logo para a única pessoa que sempre o ajudou, que esteve ao seu lado, logo para a pessoa que ele sempre amou.

- Desculpe! – implorava, desesperado – Eu não queria dizer...

-Mas disse! Disse! E é isso que vale. - e virando o rosto falou - Volte para os seus preciosos amiguinhos Comensais. –a atmosfera permaneceu em um pesado silêncio durando um segundo – Está vendo? E você nem nega! Porque você realmente é tudo o que aparenta ser. Você mal pode esperar para se juntar ao Você-sabe-quem, não é mesmo?

O olhar estreito e cheio de ódio que Lílian Evans lançou fez com que ele desabasse em desespero. Ele abriu a boca, mas fechou sem dizer uma palavra. O silêncio doloroso começou a tomar conta da atmosfera novamente. E Snape decidiu-se por falar:

- Me desculpe. Eu não quis chamá-la de sangue-ruim. Apenas...

-Escapou? – disse ríspida– Há anos venho te defendendo. Meus amigos não entendem porque eu _ainda _falo com você. E agora está bem claro: você escolheu o seu caminho, e eu escolhi o meu. E depois, você chama todo mundo da minha linhagem de sangue-ruim. Por que comigo seria diferente?

-Lily, eu...

_A savoir comment  
Oublier ces heures  
Qui tuaient parfois  
A coups de pourquoi  
Le coeur du bonheure_

E o retrato da Mulher Gorda girou dando passagem a um par de olhos verdes marejados que não olharam para trás. A passagem fechou-se.

-... te amo.

_Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas_

* * *

Ela havia ficado em Hogwarts, estivera doente e não saiu com os amigos para o passeio em Hogsmeade. Estava aborrecida por ter que ficar trancada na sala comunal enquanto todos os outros do 3º ano se divertiam. O tédio a estava matando e decidiu-se por ir até a biblioteca, onde ficou folheando a esmo pilhas de livros para tentar fazer sua lição de Herbologia.

O final da tarde era sentido pela má iluminação que começava a tomar a biblioteca e pelo céu, visto da janela, em seu colorido queimado. Lily finalmente havia conseguido alguma concentração nos estudos, mas a sensação de alguém se aproximando a fez saltar levemente da cadeira.

-Desculpe, não queria assustá-la

-Tudo bem, Sev.

-Espero não ter feito você errar... – disse o garoto receoso

-Relaxa, está tudo ok com o meu pergaminho... e depois – continuou enquanto guardava suas anotações – é só um rascunho.

O seu sorriso era lindo, ela sorria também com os olhos. Ele não sabia o que dizer, deveria comentar algo a respeito dos seus olhos, afinal eles estavam sorrindo para ele!

- Você... está se sentindo melhor? – disse amaldiçoando-se por não conseguir falar o que queria.

- Um pouco – respondeu em um tom de desânimo.

- Trouxe isto da Dedos de Mel para você – disse tirando dos bolsos algumas caixinhas de sapos de chocolate – Talvez isso te ajude a se recuperar. – disse corando.

Ela levantou-se da cadeira, e, sem que ele esperasse, o abraçou. Lily não percebeu, mas Snape estava ainda mais vermelho e feliz. E ainda a garota dos olhos verdes sorria para ele.

_Moi je t'offrirai  
Des perles et des pluie  
Venues de pays  
Où il ne pleut pás_

* * *

Severo Snape estava assustado, o vento em seus cabelos, no meio do que aparentava ser o nada, sozinho.

E uma luz forte, mais parecida com um relâmpago, iluminou o local. Snape foi ao chão, sua varinha voou para longe e a figura de Dumbledore estava parada em sua frente.

- Não me mate!

- Não é essa a minha intenção!

Qualquer som que Dumbledore teria feito ao aparatar havia sido encoberto pelo som do vento nas folhas. Ele se firmou antes de Snape se arrumar com sua roupa em frangalhos,e seu rosto iluminado pela luz vinda da varinha.

- Bem, Severo. Que recado Lord Voldemort tem para mim?

- Não trago nenhum recado dele – disse Snape enquanto se levantava - Venho com um aviso, mas não dele. Venho aqui por vontade própria.

Dumbledore pediu que continuasse e ele assim o fez:

- Ele vai matar Lily. A profecia. Eu estava no bar e ouvi a profecia. Ele acha que se trata do filho de Lílian.

- Então não há com o que se preocupar. Ele quer o menino. É dele de quem a profecia se trata.

- Ele vai matar a todos.

- Se ela significa tanto para você, talvez Lord Voldemort a pouparia para você. Você não poderia pedir em favor da mãe, em troca do filho?

- E eu pedi, eu pedi.

_-_Você me enoja! Você não se importa com a morte do marido e do filho dela? Se você conseguir o que quer eles podem morrer?

Snape não disse nada, apenas olhou para Dumbledore.

- Então os esconda. Todos! – em sua voz havia desespero – Eu o suplico. Proteja-os! Mantenha-a... mantenha-os a salvo, por favor!

- E o que você me dará em troca?

- Em troca? – parecia confuso pela pergunta inesperada, mas respondeu com toda convicção – Qualquer coisa!

_Je creuserai la terre  
Jusqu'après ma mort  
Pour couvrir ton corps  
D'or et de lumière_

* * *

-VOCÊ PROMETEU PROTEGE-LA!

-Acalme-se Severo...

-Eu espionei por você, fui leal a você... e o que acontece?... Ela está... – as últimas palavras eram impossíveis de dizer. A realidade era extremamente cruel para ser dita.

- E assim o fiz Severo, mas eles confiaram na pessoa errada.

Snape desabou em uma cadeira, queria matar o velho que estava naquele escritório.

- Posso ter mudado de idéia agora...

- O filho de Lílian sobreviveu. – disse Dumbledore – Ela deu sua vida por ele. Faça com que a morte de Lílian Evans não tenha sido em vão, Severo. Ajude-me a proteger o menino.

_Je ferai un domaine  
Où l'amour sera roi  
Où l'amour sera loi  
Où tu seras reine_

Sem dizer uma palavra Snape aceitou a missão e quando já estava girando a maçaneta Dumbledore informou:

- Ele tem os olhos da mãe. Você se lembra de como eram os olhos de Lílian Evans, não se lembra, Severo?

Snape abriu a boca, mas imediatamente a fechou e saiu. Aturdido.

_Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas_

* * *

-Você é, você é uma bruxa – sussurou Snape

-Não é educado dizer essas coisas para alguém– respondeu a garota ruiva que havia tomado aquilo como uma ofensa.

_Ne me quitte pas  
Je t'inventerai  
Des mots insensés  
Que tu comprendras_

* * *

A tarde caía e Lily continuava a ler seu livro de poções à beira do lago. Encostada no tronco da árvore não lutou quando uma sonolência veio e cochilou.

Snape parou de caminhar para contemplar o descanso de Lily, não havia ninguém por perto, exceto alguns calouros da Lufa-Lufa. Ele aproximou-se devagar, e, cuidadosamente, retirou-o livro das mãos de Lily depositando-o ao lado da garota. Pensou em ir embora, mas não pôde. A perfeição daquela cena o retinha e dando-se por vencido sentou-se ao lado dela. Lily acordou após alguns minutos:

- Ah !– sobressaltou-se – Ah, é você, Sev.

Ele sorriu:

-Estava te procurando. – mentiu - Te encontrei e não quis te acordar.

Ela também sorriu:

- Me diga então o que você queria.

De repente ele percebeu como estavam próximos um do outro.

-Eu só... – não havia ninguém – queria – e durante todos esses quatro anos na escola ele esperava por um momento assim – queria... – estavam tão perto um do outro. Tinha que ser... agora!

E os lábios se tocaram, se entrelaçaram. Seus braços e mãos uniram-se ao corpo do outro.

_Je te parlerai  
De ces amants-là  
Qui ont vu deux fois  
Leurs coeurs s'embraser_

* * *

- Mate-o – falou Voldemort em língua de cobra.

Houve um grito terrível. Snape perdia a pouca cor que lhe restava; o branco dos seus olhos negros ampliado, enquanto as presas da cobra perfuravam o seu pescoço, ele falhava em empurrar a jaula da cobra para longe de si.

-É uma pena. – disse Lord Voldemort friamente.

Ele se virou, não havia nenhum vestígio de tristeza ou remorso nele, e ,sem olhar para trás, abandonou a sala.

Snape estava pálido e gélido. Em vão tentava conter o sangue que jorrava de seu pescoço. A vertigem... e, ainda precionando o ferimento, caiu de joelhos em uma poça de seu próprio sangue.

_Je te racontrai  
L'histoire de ce roi  
Mort de n'avoir pas  
Pu te rencontrer_

* * *

- Então o garoto...o garoto deve morrer? - perguntou Snape calmamente.

- E o próprio Voldemort deve fazer isso Severo. Isso é essencial.

Houve um longo silêncio. E então Snape disse:

- Eu pensei...depois de todos esses anos ...que nós estávamos protegendo-o por ela. Por Lily.

- Nós o temos protegido porque é essencial ensiná-lo, deixar que teste suas forças. Mas enquanto o tempo passa a conexão entre ele e Voldemort aumenta, feito um parasita. Às vezes até penso que ele desconfia de si mesmo. E se eu o conheço, ele terá organizado as coisas de modo que quando encontrar sua morte será verdadeiramente o final de Voldemort.

Snape olhava para Dumbledore horrorizado:

- Quer dizer que o temos mantido vivo somente para que ele possa morrer a qualquer momento?

- Parece chocado, Severus? Quantos homens e quantas mulheres ele já matou?  
- Somente aqueles que eu não pude salvar. – disse Snape que parou de chofre - Você me usou.  
- Como?  
- Espionei por você e menti por você. Tenho corrido perigo por você. Tudo o que fiz foi para supostamente manter o filho de Lílian Potter seguro. Agora me diz que você vem educando-o como um porco para matança!  
-Ora, Severo. Vejo que você finalmente se afeiçoou ao menino.

- Por ele? – gritou Snape – _Expecto Patronum!_

De sua varinha irrompeu uma corça prateada que andou pelo escritório e saiu através da janela. Dumbledore olhou para ela voando e se afastando. Com o brilho prata desvanecendo, ele tornou a olhar para Snape, e percebeu que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Depois de todo esse tempo?

- Sempre.

_Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas_

* * *

Snape estava ajoelhado no antigo quarto de dormir de Sirius. Lágrimas caíam de seu rosto enquanto ele lia a antiga carta de Lílian.

_On a vu souvent  
Rejaillir le feu  
De l'ancien volcan  
Qu'on croyait trop vieux  
_  
A segunda página trazia somente umas poucas palavras:  
_"Podia ter como amigo alguém como Gellert Grindelwal. Eu penso que ele mentia...  
Montes de amor,  
Lily" _

_Il est paraît-il  
Des terres brûlées  
Donnant plus de blé  
Qu'un meilleur avril_

Snape pegou a página contendo a assinatura de Lílian e o seu amor, e guardou-a dentro do seu robe apertando-a levemente.

_Et quand vient le soir  
Pour qu'un ciel flamboie  
Le rouge et le noir  
Ne s'épousent-ils pas_

_Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas_

* * *

Todos comemoravam, as vozes das conversas animadas e a música podiam ser percebidas de longe. Lily estava linda em seu vestido branco. Ela sorria, sorria para James, seu marido. Seus olhos resplandeciam em felicidade, era bela, radiante e inalcançável. Só restava a Snape admirá-la ao longe, escondendo-se, como fazia na infância quando a observava no parque.

_Ne me quitte pas_  
_Je ne vais plus pleurer  
Je ne vais plus parler  
Je me cacherai là  
A te regarder  
Danser et sourire  
Et à t'écouter  
Chanter et puis rire  
Laisse-moi devenir  
L'ombre de ton ombre  
L'ombre de ta main  
L'ombre de ton chien  
Ne me quitte pas_

* * *

- Olhe... para... mim - ele sussurrou.

Os olhos verdes encontraram os negros, mas após um segundo, alguma coisa nas profundezas dos escuros desapareceu , deixando-os fixos e vazios. A mão que segurava Harry foi ao chão, e Snape não se moveu mais.

_Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas_

FIM

**Minha primeira fanfic SS/LE terminada! ^^ Reviews por favor (*-*)**


End file.
